


Imagine Bofur falling asleep with his head in your lap

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine Bofur falling asleep with his head in your lap

The sun dipped down below the trees. Dim rays of fading light began to peek through the branches. The air grew noticeably cooler once the warmth of the sun waned. As the Company neared the Misty Mountains each night became colder and colder. You sat beside the fire, watching the orange flames dance wildly among the logs. The camp was quiet save for the crackling of the fire and the occasional snore of a nearby dwarf. Lost in the smoldering embers you barely heard the heavy footsteps approaching from behind. 

 

“Evening lass.” Bofur chirped, wearing his usual impish grin.

 

“Lovely evening isn’t it?” You sighed watching the wispy bands of clouds melt into the crimson colored sky.

 

“Oh aye, and certain scenery makes it an especially lovely evening.” Bofur smirked at you. “Mind some company love?”

 

“Course not.” You giggled as a rosy pink blush crept across your cheeks.

 

Bofur plopped down beside you. “I have something for ya.” He said as he pulled a small folded piece of cloth from his coat. Inside were four of the small cakes the elves served in Rivendell. 

 

“Oh my word.” You exclaimed softly. 

 

“I knew you’d want a couple for the road when I saw you stuff six in your mouth at once back there.” He joked. “Bombur was impressed.”

 

You laughed hard, snorting accidentally in the middle. Bofur gawked at you, trying desperately not to smile. You put your head down, mortified. Oh did you hate it when you did that. Bofur leaned against your shoulder.

 

“You know I love it when you do that.” He chuckled in your ear. 

 

“Oh shut it, you.” You said, shaking your head as you popped a cake in your mouth. Bofur yawned. You offered him one but he refused. His loss, you thought, eating the rest. Once you finished, you dusted off your hands and tucked the napkin away. Bofur yawned again and closed his eyes. 

 

“You can go to bed if you want. I am capable of keeping watch by myself.” You told him.

 

He sat straight up and opened his eyes wide. “No, no. I’m fine love.”

 

As the night went on you and Bofur sat by the fire and talked. Most of the time you two just tried to say something ridiculous to make the other laugh. Bofur was usually the victor. For the last half hour you two exchanged nicknames for each other with Bofur slumped against your shoulder. You called him Chuckles, he called you Princess which made you snort yet again. Next you called him Sunshine and waited for his reply. But no replay came, not in the form of a word anyway. All you got in return was a snore. You eased your shoulder back letting Bofur slide down in front of your chest. Taking his hat off, you cradled his head and gently lowered it into your lap. The leather of his hat was worn, the wool so soft. Curiosity got the better of you as you placed it on your head. Strange, you thought, that a hat could make you feel so safe and cozy. Well, maybe it wasn’t just the hat itself but also its owner. You looked down at the sleeping dwarf and smiled. The lines around his eyes and mouth made it seem as if he wore a permanent smirk. How is it possible for him to still look mischievous even in his sleep? You pushed some stray hairs off his face then gently ran your finger along his outer ear. How large and round dwarf ears were. The way they stuck out beneath unruly hair made you giggle.

 

“Something funny?” The no longer sleeping dwarf asked.

 

“Not a thing, big ears.” You said, still giggling.

 

Bofur cracked an eye to look at you. “Could be worse. I could be cursed with unusually small ears like a certain someone I know.”

 

You looked down at him, narrowing your eyes. “My ears are perfectly proportioned to the rest of me, thank you very much.” 

 

“Oh aye love, every part of you is perfectly proportioned.” Bofur said with a wicked grin. His accent making each word sound so… appealing, enticing, delectable? How about, all of the above.

 

“Weren’t you sleeping?” You asked him.

 

“Thought there was a bug on me ear, woke me up.” He shrugged. “But since it wasn’t, you can go back to doing that thing with me ear.” Bofur yawned closing his eyes. 

 

“Oh can I? How nice of you to let me.” You rolled your eyes. 

 

“Yer welcome.” He smirked.

 

Instead of touching his ear you stroked his cheek. Starting just below his eye your fingers slowly made their way down to his jaw line. Then back up around his eye to his temple. Bofur sighed. You placed your fingers underneath his chin. And gently lifted it as you bent down and kissed his lips. 

 

“Again.” He whispered without opening an eye. 

 

You delivered another kiss. And then another when you noticed the light from the fire dimmed. Tilting your head, you caught a glimpse of a pair of large leather boots. You looked up to see Gloin standing there. His arms crossed over his chest, a look of disapproval on his face. You smiled sweetly at him, hoping to soften the dwarf’s disposition. It didn’t work.

 

“This is not the time, nor the place for that.” Gloin fumed.

 

“Good a time or place as any.” Bofur quipped with a smile. 

 

“Go to bed you two.” The red-headed dwarf ordered. “Separately.”

 

Bofur stood up, waving the older dwarf off. He took his hat off your head and plopped it back onto his own. You stood up, stretched out your back and told Gloin good night. Together you and Bofur walked, hand in hand, to your bedrolls. Once there Bofur wrapped his arms around your waist. He pulled you in close and kissed you sweetly. You drew back slightly, his nose still touching yours. The corners of his mouth began to turn upward into a devilish grin. His hands slid ever so slowly towards your bottom. 

 

“You better stop that, the protector of my virtue back there won’t approve.” You told him.

 

Right on cue, Gloin cleared his throat loudly enough for you both to hear.

 

“I can kiss her goodnight if I want to.” Bofur hissed at Gloin. 

 

Gloin just glared at the floppy hatted dwarf. Chuckling you laid down on your make shift bed. At least the ground was still soft here beneath the trees. Soon it would be nothing but hard, cold slabs of rock. Bofur laid down on his side, facing you. 

 

“Goodnight oliphaunt ears.” You teased him. 

 

“Goodnight Amralime.” He whispered as he reached his hand out and caressed your cheek. You stared at him and smiled before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
